


Holding tie (Fanart)

by SireneEirene



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Rough Sketch, sketch - freeform, will probably never finish this into a full painting :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneEirene/pseuds/SireneEirene
Summary: Just Santino holding John's tie (Fanart)





	Holding tie (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to draw John and Santino, this is just a sketching practice but, since I love the pairing now thanks to the fics on here, I decided to post it here :)

                                                             


End file.
